Goodbye Tommy
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: *Please Review* This is about Tommy leaving Reefside and Kira missing him and she is sad he is gone but also sorry she never told him how she felt. Tommy/Kira Kirommy Pairing. AU. Story continued with new title Secret Love. :D
1. Chapter 1 : Leaving

Title - Goodbye Tommy

Disclaimer - I own nothing

Summary - This is about Tommy leaving Reefside and Kira missing him and she is sad he is gone but

also sorry she never told him how she felt. Tommy/Kira (Kirommy) Pairing.

Chapter 1 - Leaving

XXX - June/7/2005 6:30 - Tommy's house

Tommy woke up at the same time as usual. Took a shower and got dressed. Today was like any

other day. he ate breakfast alone and went to the Cyber cafe to meet Conner, Eathan, Kira, Trent

and Haley before opening and they talked about their week.

XXX - 8:00 am - Haley's Cyberspace

"Morning Dr.O," Kira said when Tommy walked in the Cybercafe

"Good Morning Kira," He said smiling at her

"Morning Dr.O," Conner and Eathan said at the same time

"Morning," he said to the two still looking at Kira

"Good Morning Tommy," Haley said giving him a drink

"Morning, Where's Trent?" He asked looking around the room

"His dad needed him to help with some big project and he said that he wanted you to stop by and

take a look at it around noon today," Kira said smiling

"Okay," he said sitting down next to Conner and Eathan.

"So how was your week?" Tommy asked they had always got together to talk about how their

weeks went.

"Well I hit a little speed bump with the soccer camp I have been working on," Conner said starting

the conversation like he always did.

"What's wrong," Tommy asked

"Well we still have to find an area big enough to start out with,"

"You will,"

"Well, my week went great, i finished a new game i have been working on and i am almost finished

that software i have been working on as well," Eathan said as they all rolled their eyes because he

said the same thing every week.

"How about you Kira?" Tommy asked because he knew that Kira always liked to be last to talk about

their week.

"Well I finished two new songs and i am getting a new Guitar next week. it is all yellow of course and

it has a little black in it,"

"Nice Kira," Tommy said smiling at her again.

"What about you Dr.O," Conner asked

"Nothing just working on some things in the lab and that's all,"

"That's it?" Kira asked

"Well i have to go to a wedding on KO35 next month,"

"I thought Andros was already married," Eathan said

"Zhane is getting married to Karone and then two months after that Cole is marring Alyssa on the

Anamariunm,"

"Okay," Eathan said looking a little confused.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello," Tommy said picking up his phone

"Tommy," said the voice on the other end

"Yeah, Anton is that you?"

"Yes, I need your help right away,"

"What happened?"

"i can't explain it can you just get over her and fast,"

"Yeah sure I'm on my way,"

"Bring the rangers they might need to help to,"

"Alright,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem, We will be there soon," Tommy said as he hung up the phone and looked at the other

three and they just looked back.

"What's wrong Dr.O?" Eathan asked

"I dont' know but we have to get to Trent's house and fast, i think something happened,"

"Let's go," Conner said and they were out the door.

XXX - Mercer house - 8:45

"Anton, What Happened?" Tommy asked running over to his friend

"I don't know it backfired and well,"

"TRENT!" Kira yell as she saw him lying on the ground about forty feet away and she ran to him

"What happened?" Conner asked

"Their machine backfired and hit Trent,"

"Is he alright?" Eathan asked

"I don't know, I couldn't make it over to him,"

"What do you mean?" Tommy said looking at Anton

"My Leg," He said looking down at his right leg which they had now noticed was cut really bad.

"What Happened to it?" Conner asked

"The Machine fell on it,"

"Ah," Conner said as he saw the Machine lying right next to Anton

"Guys, get over here quick!" Kira yelled

"What is it!" Conner yelled back

"Just get over here!" She yelled and the two boys ran over to their fellow past ranger

"What happened?" Conner asked when they saw Trent motionless on the ground

"I don't know, what am I a psysic?" Kira snapped

"Sorry," Conner said now looking smaller then her

"He might have hit his head," Eathan said

"Maybe, Dr. O come here," Kira Yelled

"Hold on," He yelled back as he looked to Antons' leg

"Tommy, go check on Trent," He said his voice weak

"Alright I will be right back,"

"Alright," he said as Tommy got up and ran over to the former white ranger.

"Trent," Tommy said as he knelt down beside the boy.

"Is he alright?" Kira asked kneeling next to Tommy

"He should be, Conner get me some water," Tommy said now looking at Conner

"Sure Dr. O," Conner said running towards the house to get water for Tommy. he came back only

moments later.

"Here, Dr.O," he said handing Tommy the bottle of cold water. Instead of Tommy drinking it he pored

the entire thing on Trents' head and Trent Began to wake up.

"What happened?" Trent asked coming into consciousness

"You tell us," Eathan said

"Oh no Dad!" Trent said getting up very fast and running towards his father

"Trent your alright," Anton said looking at his adopted son

"Yeah lets get you in the house," Trent said motioning for Conner Tommy and Eathan to help get his

dad up and into their home.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked when Anton was safely put onto the couch.

"Yeah," he said smiling

"Well now that I'm here what did you want to ask me?" Tommy asked sitting on the chair in front of

the couch.

"Well Tommy I know it might be hard for you,"

"I can handle anything remember," Tommy said smiling and everyone else could not help but smile

back.

"I need you to go on this little mission,"

"Mission?" Tommy asked

"Yes do you remember Billy Cranston?" Anton asked hoping the former ranger did

"Yeah, good ol' Billy," Tommy laughed as he remembered the former blue ranger

"Well he has called me and he needs your help,"

"With what? Why did he call you?" Tommy asked confused

"He needs help on this one planet i forget the name i think it started with a O," he continued

"Onyx?"

"Yes and he needs your help,"

"Alright but with what?"

"I don't know but he is sending a ship to pick you up. if you say yes if not then someone can take a

nice ride up in space," Anton said

"Alright, I will help, anything for an old friend,"

"Great,"

"Wait how long will it take?"

"He said it might be a very long time," Anton said a little shaken for what might happen he knew

Tommy could get a little frustrated and angry at times. he hoped that this was not one of them.

"Very long as in how?" Tommy said looking over at Kira to see her expression. she was smiling so he

decided to say he would no matter how long it took.

"Alright,"

"Good then the ship will be here in two hours,"

"What that's fast,"

"It left about two hours ago,"

"Alright where?"

"Soccer field,"

"Who?"

"Leo,"

"Leo?"

"Yes, and Mike,"

"Alright, hope you feel better, keep in touch, hope to see you soon," he said shaking Antons' hand

"Trent you were a great ranger," he said shaking Trents' hand and then pulling the former ranger

closer so he could whisper.

"Take care of Kira for me," Tommy whispered

"I will," Trent whispered back he was one of the only people that knew of his secret love for Kira.

"Conner, Take care and good luck with the soccer,"

"Thanks," Conner said as Tommy pulled him closer as well

"Watch out for Kira for me make sure she does not get hurt,"

"I promise," Conner said he also knew about Tommys' love for Kira.

"Eathan, be careful, try not to get into trouble, and good luck with the computers,"

"I will," Eathan said as Tommy pulled him forward and whispered

"Watch out for Kira if anything happens to her contact me straight away and I will be here ASAP,"

"Rangers honor," Eathan said he was the last one to know about Tommys' secret love for Kira.

"Kira, Be careful if you need anything call me and good luck with the music," Tommy said only shaking

her hand smiling and then he turned around and was gone.

XXX - Two Hours later - the soccer field

"Leo," Tommy said as the former lost galaxy ranger walked over to Tommy

"Tommy," he said as he shook Tommys' hand

"You must be Mike,"

"Yes,"

"It is nice to meet you," Tommy said shaking Mikes' hand

"Lets go," Leo said

"Alright," Tommy said as he walked up to the ship and the door closed and then he was gone.

Right as the ship took of Kira was running towards it and before she could reach it it was gone, along

with Tommy. Kira fell to the floor in tears she never told him how she felt and now he was gone

forever.

"Kira!" Conner yelled as he ran to her aid

"He's gone," she kept repeating through her tears

"Who?"

"Dr. O,"

"I know,"

"I never got to tell him how I felt,"

"What do you mean?" Conner asked he just noticed the other two running towards them and then

he saw Casidy and Devon running behind them.

"I mean,"

"Kira are you alright?" Trent asked hugging her

"No I'm not alright,"

"Whats wrong?" Casidy asked

"Dr. O's gone,"

"I know we all know that but why are you so upset?" Eathan asked no one knew Kira loved Tommy

back.

"I Love Him!" Kira finally said

"What!" They all yelled

XXX

To Be Continued...

Hope you enjoyed. tell me about any error. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Thanks :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Missing Each Other

Title - Goodbye Tommy

Disclaimer - I own nothing

Summary - This is about Tommy leaving Reefside and Kira missing him and she is sad he is gone but

also sorry she never told him how she felt. Tommy/Kira (Kirommy) Pairing.

Chapter 2 - Missing Each other

XXX - The Next Day - Reefside - Ford Home - 6:15 am

Kira did not sleep at all last night. she had been staying with her parents for the weekend and had

to get up early to help with some things. Kira was in her bed all night with her guitar trying to write a

song and get her mind off Tommy. What ever she did she could not get her mind off him. She loved

him more then anything. Tommy was the entire reason she had graduated and he was the reason

she was so confident but not now. right now he was the reason for her misery and her grief. she

cried all night. she never thought it would end. she knew that she had college and he had teaching.

she knew he was older then her and that no one would approve. she also knew that with him being

a ranger it was a matter of time until it tore them to far apart. she never had the courage to say

anything to him about how she felt. now she would never know if he loved her too. only time would

tell if she did the right thing. But Kira could not wait she wanted to see him so bad to hear his voice

or even just to look into his eyes. to stair at him when he was not looking. Kira did everything she

could to try to show her feelings but also to hide them at the same time. she had loved him since he

first walked in to the science class almost two years ago and she had never gave up hope. she finally

decided to do something. she got out of bed and got dressed. she grabbed her old morpher just for

memories and then she ran down the steps. she did not care if she had to help her parents her

brother could do that. she ran out the door and to her car. she drove to the cyberspace and told

Hayley to tell Conner Ethanand Trent to meet her at Tommy's old house. then she ran out the door

back to her car and drove to the former rangers former home. she knew he did not take anything

with him and that he would leave everything for when he came back. if he came back. She had a key

all the rangers did and she went straight to the command center. about an hour later Conner, Ethan

and Trent showed up followed by Hayley, Devon and Casidy.

XXX - Meanwhile - on the ship - Tommy's Room - 6:15 am

Tommy did not sleep at all either. He kept think about Kira and how he would miss her. he did not

know if she would miss him to but he knew that she was safe and that was all he cared about.

Tommy tried to think of other things to get his mind off her like he read about the team of rangers

and their defeat of the Master and he also read about the archaeologist Andrew Hartford finding the

Crown of the Gods. Tommy knew a new team would be created to protect that. then his mind got

blocked by memories of Kira. her Blond hair in the wind. Her smile when he saw her and her laugh.

he would miss all of these things and he hoped she would remember him the same way he

remembered her. He missed her so much and even though he never cried not even for Kim or Kat he

could not help but shed a tear or two for Kira. he would miss he. He remembered the first time he

layed eyes on her and how it was love at first sight. he remembered how she talked and how she

would always help him out when he needed her and now he needed her more then ever and she

was not there to help him get through it. his thoughts were filled with Kira and everything reminded

him of her. He kept telling himself he did the right thing but he did nt believe it. The pain he felt in his

heart from her made him want to rip his heart out. He could not take it and it was time he did

something. Before he knew it it was 8:00 and he thought she might be at his house because the

always met at his house for breakfast every weekend and he decided to try to see if she was there

so he could see her again. he got up got dressed and ran into the control room and found the

communicator and tried to call home but no answer. what he did not know was that he left his phone

off the hook she it did not go through. he hoped Kira would be in the command center so she could

get the telecommunication he would try to send. he then started the telecommunication and hoped

she would answer.

XXX - at the same time - Tommy's house - the command center

"Kira what is it? we all came to help," Hayley said when everyone was settled

"I need to get to Tommy,"

"Did you just call Dr. Oliver Tommy?" Casidy asked

"Yes why?"

"Nothing,"

"Kira what do you need to get to him for? he should be back in a few years," Ethan said

"Ethan that it a long time for one thing and two shut up your not helping Kira," Trent said

"Thanks Trent,"

"Kira how are you gonna get to Dr. O he is probably there already," Conner asked

"Well that's why i wanted your help,"

"You want us to build a ship?" Conner asked surprised at what his former girlfriend and fellow

former ranger had said

"No, i want you to help me get a ship,"

"Where are we gonna get that?" Devon asked

"I don't know anywhere on earth but we have a lot of friends in space,"

"You mean to borrow one of the old ranger ships?" Trent asked

"Yep,"

"Are you mad!" Ethan yelled

"No why?"

"Because those ship probably don't work for one thing and who are you gonna get it from?" Ethan

continued

"Shut Up Ethan," Trent said again

"Look their has to be a way to get a ship, I need to get to Tommy,"

"Alright but we have to call a lot of people to get a ship," Conner said

"Where do we start?" Casidyasked her and Devon had both been filled in on all of the ranger history.

"I have no idea," Kira said

Ring Ring Ring the computer had a telecommunication system in it and Kira answered it not knowing

who was on the other line.

"Hello," she said before the picture showed up on the screen she had hoped it was Tommy but she

would not be sure until the picture appeared. She knew it was coming from a very far off planet

because it was taking so long for it to come through.

XXX

To Bo Continued...

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. I hope you enjoyed. :D


	3. Chapter 3 : The Call

**Title** - Goodbye Tommy

**Disclaimer **- I own nothing

**Summary**- This is about Tommy leaving Reefside and Kira missing him and she is sad he is gone but

also sorry she never told him how she felt. Tommy/Kira (Kirommy) Pairing.

**Chapter 3 - The Call**

XXX

The Voice on the other line was different then she hoped. It took a second for the picture to load and it

was not Tommy. It was Andros.

"Andros?" Kira asked

"Yes it's me, is Tommy there?"

"No,"

"Where is he?"

"On his way to Onyx why?"

"I was calling to tell him not to go,"

"Still Why?"

"It's a trap,"

"A trap,"

"Yes to keep him away from Earth and You,"

"Me what, Why would someone want to keep him away from me?"

"Because if he is with you he will win any fight,"

"Why?" Cassidy asked she was the only other person to talk besides Kira

"If Tommy fights alongside Kira he will win to protect her, or die trying,"

"Are you serious?" Kira asked

"Yes and as a matter of fact they were supposed to send someone for you so be careful and don't

trust anyone," he said getting ready to turn off

"Wait what do you mean, you mean Antons accident, Leo and Mike it was all a set up,"

"Yes and that is not Leo and Mike,"

"Who is it?"

"Uh,"

"Spit it out,"

"Well,"

"Do you want me to tell Ash?" Kira threatened

"No It was Rito and Goldar,"

"Who?" Kira asked

"Old enemies,"

"what do we do to help him?"

"Nothing you can do, all the space rangers lost Galaxy rangers and alien rangers are working on it,"

"the Dino rangers want to help too,"

"No it is too dangerous,"

"What are you my father?" she asked sarcastically

"No but as an older ranger you have to listen to me,"

"NO I don't the only ranger leaders i listen or would listen to are Tommy and Zordon and they are both

not here so I am coming and there is nothing you can do about it,"

"Yes there is,"

"Actually no there is not, I need to help Tommy if i don't I will never forgive my self,"

"Fine but the other rangers must be with you and so do the three other people with you right now,"

"Fine," she said and the communication ended.

XXX - Meanwhile - on the ship - Control room

"Man," Tommy said as he tried to get the communication to go through. It would not work, no matter

how hard he tried.

BANG someone from behind Tommy grabbed him knocking the chair over and causing a very loud bang.

Tommy was out cold.

XXX - Back on Earth - Tommy's House - Basement - 5 minutes later

"Kira how are we gonna find him?" Conner asked

"No idea," she said grabbing there old morphers and throwing Hayley, Cassidy and Devon temporary

morphers just in case.

"Lets go," She said as she walked out of the room and up to the living room to get a set of keys

"What are they for are we gonna drive to find Dr. O," Ethan asked

"No Fly,"

"How?" Trent asked

"Zords,"

"Zords?" Conner asked

"Yep,"

"The Zords can't fly, Kira," Hayley said

"They can now,"

"How?" Ethan asked

"Tommy made a few upgrades,"

"Sweet," Ethan added and they all left the house and headed into the forest to get to the old zords.

XXX - On the ship - Same time - extra room

"What now Goldar?" Rito asked

"Um, Take him to Thrax,"

"Alright," Rito said as they walked out of the room. Tommy was tied to a chair his arms and legs bound

and his mouth taped shut. Tommy was still out cold and had no idea what he was in store for. He was

in fact heading to Onyx but even if he was in the hands of a friend it was not a safe planet for a former

or current Power Ranger expically Tommy Oliver the most feared and hated of all the rangers. Tommy

was in for a big surprise.

XXX

To Be Continued...

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks. :D


	4. Chapter 4 : The Rescue

Title - Goodbye Tommy

**Title** - Goodbye Tommy

**Disclaimer **- I own nothing

**Summary**- This is about Tommy leaving Reefside and Kira missing him and she is sad he is gone but also sorry she never told him how she felt Tommy/Kira (Kirommy) Pairing.

**Chapter 4 – Rescue?**

XXX

They got into the Zords and set a course for KO-35. Kira was the only one who knew how to fly the Zords so they all road in the Petra Zords. It was surprisingly big enough to hold all of them with room left. They would arrive on KO-35 within the next few hours.

XXX – KO-35 – 5 hours later – Andros' House – Living Room

"What do we do?" Kira asked

"The only thing we can do," Andros answered

"Which is?" Conner asked

"Find Tommy,"

"Good idea, where do we start?" Ethan asked

"Onyx,"

"Oh yeah," Ethan said forgetting he knew where Tommy was.

"What do we do when we get there?" Cassidy asked

"I thought you might ask that," Andros said smiling as someone very familiar to the rangers walked into the room

"Who's that?" Devon asked

"Karone, my sister," Andros said but it looked nothing like Karone

"Astronama?" Kira asked

"Yep, and if this doesn't work we have a back up," She said still smiling

"Which is?" Trent asked

"Me," said a familiar voice as another woman stepped into the room.

"Divatox?" Conner asked

"You got that right," she said

"Well we will have no problem getting there now," Kira said smiling she knew Tommy would be safe.

XXX – meanwhile – On Onyx – The Ship – extra room

Tommy sat in the room coming through. He was still tied to the chair and he was very confused. He struggled to get free but only managed his hands. He tried to reach into his pocket but no use. His only hope was that Kira and the other rangers found him before it was too late. Tommy heard someone coming and pretended to be asleep so he could hear who captured him. He heard the voice and recognized it immediately it was Rito. Then the second voice Goldar. Tommy was not really surprised. They were at that level of evil where they could only manage a capture and nothing else. He sat there and did nothing not struggle or try to yell he sat there calmly. There was nothing he could do. Then the door opened and Rito walked in but said nothing he just looked at Tommy grabbed something off the table and walked out.

XXX – Back on KO-35 – same time – the astro mega ship – Control room

"Ready for take off," Andros said as he slowly lifted the ship into the air and took off into space. They set their course for Onyx and were there in a matter of minutes. The ship had a light speed upgrade. They landed in the middle of nowhere and took off into the sand walking towards town.

XXX – meanwhile – Town Bar – Onyx

Tommy was sitting in a chair with something over his head. He did not know where he was or what he was doing where ever he was. Then someone spoke.

"Tomas Oliver for you sir," he heard Goldar say

"Thank you Goldar people will pay handsomely for the great Tommy Oliver,"

"Let's begin the auction shall we," A voice said and just then someone familiar and feared walked through the door.

"Astronama," Some people whispered. Divatox was already seated ready to take charge if anything went wrong.

"It is so great to have you back," Someone said shaking her hand and she pulled away just like any other villain.

"Well now shall we begin," the voice said as he showed many things and then he finally got to the thing Karone and Divatox were there for.

"Now our prized entry from Thrax, Son of Rita and Lord Zedd," He started and everyone leaned forward. They were happy to see what it was and fight for it.

"We have Dr Tommy Oliver the legendary Power Ranger," Everyone jumped when he said Power Ranger but the bids started to pour in and then Astronama talked.

"One Million," she said pushing the bid even higher.

"One million," The man repeated suprised.

"Better yet I got the Ranger and you all keep your lives," she said and that was the cue for the rangers to revel themselves and start fighting for Tommy.

"Rangers!" Some people yelled and Karone Morphed and Divatox started fighting her way to Tommy following Kira.

"Dr. O are you alright," Kira said untying him but there was no answer

"Tommy," Divatox said trying to help Kira get him free.

"Kir Kira?" Tommy asked in a weak voice.

"Yes, were going to get you out of here," she said trying to get him up but even with Divatox's help he was still to heave so Andros fought his way through to help and then he lifted Tommy with no problem and all of the Rangers with Tommy and Divatox retreated. Heading back to the ship.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks. :D


	5. Chapter 5 : Return To KO 35

**Title** – Goodbye Tommy

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing

**Chapter 5 – Return to KO-35**

XXX

Tommy was on the ship it had been a few days since he had eaten so he was a little sick and he was very sore. Kira was with him the whole ride to comfort him and take care of him. Andros had to drive the ship slower so Tommy would be alright. Kira had her chance to say what she wanted to but she could not. She drug it out longer.

"Kira," Tommy said in a faint voice

"Yeah,"

"Look I have to thank you,"

"For what?"

"Finding me and taking care of me, I must be such a pain,"

"No your not, I like helping you," she said with a smile

"Kira can I tell you something?"

"Sure,"

"Look I," but he was cut off by Conner walking into the room

"Dr. O, We're at KO-35,"

"Alright," He said as Kira helped him up and they walked towards the exit

"Glad your ok Tommy," Leo said when Tommy was out of the ship.

"Thanks, are you really Leo?"

"Yeah why?" He asked

"Prove it,"

"How?"

"During the Lightspeed rescue team up how many ghouls did you and the rangers fight when they found you and what rangers were they?" Tommy asked he knew only Leo could answer that question

"3 and they were Chad- Blue, Kelsey –Yellow, Dana – Pink and Joel – Green,"

"Alright you're Leo," Tommy said shaking his hand with his good hand

"Let's get inside," Andros said leading them into his home

"Tommy the rangers and you will fly home on the ship and the Petra zord will follow you on auto pilot," Andros said when they got into the house

"Alright," He said

"You can stay here the night," Ashley said walking into the room

"Thanks Ash," Tommy said as Kira helped him up and they followed Ashley to their rooms along with the other rangers.

"Good night Kira, Conner, Ethan, Trent, Cassidy, Devon and Haley," Tommy said

"Night Dr. O," They all said even Haley. They all walked out of the room and Tommy fell asleep. Kira walked in to her room she was sharing with Cassidy. Cassidy fell asleep but Kira stayed up wondering what Tommy wanted to tell her but she decided to ask him in the morning and she fell asleep.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	6. Chapter 6 : Confession

**Title** – Goodbye Tommy

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing

**Author's Note**- This is the last chapter for this story but the couple's story will continue with a new Fan Fiction called Secret Love. So please read that it is the followup to this one. :D

**Chapter 6 – Confession**

XXX – The next day – 7 pm – Earth – Reefside- Tommy's house

They made it to Earth the next day. Tommy was back home safe and he was not alone. Kira was with him all the other rangers had gone home earlier and Haley left with Cassidy and Devon an hour ago. Kira had stayed to make sure Tommy was alright. They were alone and it was Kiras' chance to say something but she was afraid and so was Tommy but he finally plucked up the courage to tell her his feelings.

"Kira,"

"Yeah,"

"I don't know exactly how to say this,"

"Just say it,"

"Alright, Kira I have loved you since the first time we met in science class two years ago," he finally said

"Me too," she said smiling and then he leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Kira you are so beautiful and well you want to have dinner, I am feeling much better my treat," he said smiling

"Sure,"

"Great, Lets go," he said it was already dark out so they headed to his car and went to get something to eat.

XXX – After the restraunt – 9 pm – Tommy's car

"Kira this was great," Tommy said driving back to his house. Kira called her parents and said she was visiting an old friend and staying over their house so they did not worry. They arrived at Tommy's house got out of the car went in the house

XXX – same time – in the house

"Dr. O?"

"Kira call me Tommy," he said

"Alright, Tommy?"

"Yes?"

"Well I was wondering are,"

"We a couple?" Tommy finished her sentence for her

"Yeah,"

"We sure are," He said kissing her.

"Yay," she said smiling. By the time they were finished the conversation they were already in Tommy's room.

"Tommy?"

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine," he said

"Your right," she said as he started kissing her all over and before long they were and the bed with nothing but their morphers on. It was what both of them had waited for, for a long time.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


End file.
